RomanadaTrandovia
by tigerwolfstudio
Summary: A series of chapters focusing on Transylvania's life with her werewolf hating father Romania and his new boyfriend Canada. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Incounter

Romania was walking down the dirt path waiting for something. He did not know what he was waiting for, but he knew he was waiting. With every step he took he seemed to disappear father and father away from the safety of his castle. It was not until he heard the sound of someone screaming in fear that he ran to see a large blood thirsty vampire with a small blonde boy pinned to a tree.

In a heated and angered rush Romania ran to the large vampire and grabbed the back of his colored shirt dragging and pulling him away from the smaller boy. "What do you think your doing?!" Romania yelled in the vampire's face. The vampire simply hissed and tried to get out of Romania's grip, but to no avail he was simply pinned to the ground with Romania on top screaming at him in their native language.

Canada, the smaller male that was pinned by the much taller vampire stared in shock at the scene going on a mere 4 feet from him.

"Why were you trying to feast on that poor boys blood?!" Romania shouted at the vampire under him. "It is the third night I have not fed and I grow weak!" replied the taller vampire. Romania grew mad and for no apparent reason simply stood up and kicked the taller vampire in the face. "You leave him alone!" Screamed Romania as his foot met the taller one's cheek.

Canada watched in horror and surprise as the younger smaller male repeatedly kicked and screamed at the tall vampire on the floor.

After a while the tall man got up and ran away while Romania turned to Canada.

"Are you ok?" Romania asked the small blonde man concerned.

Canada gasped when he saw the sharp white teeth in Romania's mouth. "a-are you going to hurt me?" Canada asked as he backed up against the tree in fear.

"what? no, no! I won't hurt you!" said Romania as he edged closer to the young male in front of him. "I represent the country of Romania. I am sorry about that incident, I swear I mean no harm." He said as he slowly came closer to Canada.

Canada did not know how to respond, he simply looked at the man in front of him in fear.

Romania looked at him concerned but gave a friendly smile as he asked for his name.

"I-im Canada." came the short reply.

Romania smiled "ahh, right! your America's brother, correct?" He asked in remembrance.

"y-yeah...you know who I am?" Came Canada's shocked reply.

"Of course!" Romania smiled brightly. "I try to know all of the country's, especially ones my best friends discovered."

"best friends?" Canada asked confused.

"indeed, you have heard of England and Norway, haven't you?" The red eyed man asked with a grin.

Canada gasped and shook his head "of course!" he replied with a smile. If England was friends with Romania, that meant that Canada was not in danger and could stop worrying.

"Would you like to come to my house? You seem to be lost." Romania asked with concern in his voice.

Canada only nodded his head fast and started walking with Romania back to his massive castle.

On the way to the castle Canada noticed more and more things in the woods that scared him and he kept edging closer and closer to the crimson eyed man next to him.

It didn't take long for Romania to notice his knew skidish friends actions and smiled as he put an arm around him, drawing him closer to the thick accented man. "Don't worry, I will protect you." He said with a plastered smile making the younger man feel safe for no apparent reason.

As the sun set and darkness filled the night the two blonde men made it to the huge gothic castle.

Just as Romania unlocked the door Canada could swear he heard the screeching sound of a wolf in the distance. With a new dying passion to go into the huge estate as fast as he could, he ran inside just as Romania opened the door and invited him in.


	2. Kissing

Canada sat on the beautiful red furniture as he tried to relax.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Romania asked the younger blonde.

"Tea would be fine." came the shy reply.

"Alright." Romania said as he wen't into the kitchen.

Canada watched the taller man leave and looked around the huge room marveling over the beautifully elegant furniture and amazing tapestry's.

"Do you like them?" the taller man asked as he came into the room with a tray of freshly made tea.

"o-oh, yes, I just noticed them. They are very pretty." replied the smaller boy as Romania sat next to him.

"They tell the past stories of the country." Romania said as he handed the other man his cup of tea.

"oh, thank you-"

"Vladimir."

"wh-what?"

"my human name. Its Vladimir."

"oh...thank you, Vladimir."

"your welcome..."

"oh! Matthew. Matthew Williams."

"Nice to meet you Matthew."

"It's nice to meet you too Vlad!" Matthew said with a huge smile on his face.

The two men sat and talked for what seemed like hours until the smaller one started to yawn and drift into a slumberous state.

"Tired?" asked the crimson eyed man.

Canada nodded and slowly fell asleep on his shoulder.

Vlad smiled and laughed light heartily as he put down the tea and picked up Matthew, carrying him bridal style to his bedroom. He laid the young man on the beautiful satin bed sheets and climbed into bed next to him curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

The next morning Canada woke up with a pair of tangled arms and legs wrapped around him protectively. He tried to slowly untangle their limbs, however when he finally got free the vampire only grabbed him and pulled him closer yet again.

Matthew sighed as he was trapped again, but smiled and watched as Vlad snuggled closer to him and sniffed his hair. Canada watched the vampire cringe his nose and tug at a smile, and couldn't help but stare at the red lips that seemed so dry and soft that sat inches from his own. He slowly inched closer until their lips connected in a sweet simple kiss.

Vladimir woke up at the feeling of his lips being sweetly crushed by a small amount of pressure and watched as Matthew slowly pulled away and started blushing in embarrassment.

"Vlad! your awake! I-Im sorry! I didn't mean to-" Canada was cut off by the feeling of Vlad's lips crashing onto his own with an immense feeling of emotion and dominance. He slowly kissed back and wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck as they kissed and started making out in Vlad's bed.

"Vladimir!" Canada moaned as he pulled away from the kiss to get some air.

Vladimir started panting and watched as the smaller blonde's face became as red as a tomato. "What's wrong Matthew?" he asked concerned.

"Im sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I just got distracted and your lips looked so nice and soft and I-I don't know what came over me and IM SORRY!" Matthew rambled as fast as he could.

Vladimir chuckled, "it's ok don't be scared. I didn't mind the kiss."

"you...your not mad?"

"of course not! In fact, how about we go out?" Vladimir asked with a big smile.

"g-go out? like, a-a date?" Matthew asked blushing.

"Of course, that is, only if you wan't to." Vladimir replied shyly.

"s-sure" Canada smiled. "I will go out with you."

"really?" Vladimir asked surprised.

"yeah!" Canada said enthusiastically.

Vladimir smiled and hugged Canada tight, crashing them onto the bed and continuing with their previous kissing session.


	3. First date and secrets

"Vlad, where are we going?" Matthew whined as the tall vampire led him down the road.

"Calm down darling, you will love it!" He replied as they came close to a highly expensive fancy restaurant.

"Vladimir" Matthew said sternly, "you better not be taking me to that restaurant."

"oh nonsense darling, come on." Vladimir said as he opened the doors for Matthew.

The younger boy hesitantly entered the high class building and waited for his date to fallow. Vladimir appeared next to the younger man just as the seater noticed them.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked in a slightly snobbish way.

"Indeed" replied Vladimir. "Table for two."

"Name?" asked the snobbish women.

"Vladimir." came the sharp reply.

The women looked up instantly in almost a state of fear, and then presumed to get the menus and lead them to an open booth. "here you are" she said as she put the menus down and they took their seats "your waitress will be here shortly." She said as she walked away.

Matthew watched her leave and turned back to Vlad, "Why did she seem afraid of you?" he asked concerned.

"did she? I didn't notice. WAITRESS!" called Vladimir in a rushed and strict voice.

A young girl with straight black hair and red highlighted bangs came over. "Can I help you?" she asked as she put down two glasses of water and a bottle of red wine on the table.

"Matthew, this is my daughter Transylvania. Tran this is my friend Matthew."

"o-oh, hello, it's nice to meet you." Matthew said shaking her hand. Tran smiled unintentionally showing her sparkling white fangs. "It's nice to meet you too!" She said happily.

"you have such a beautiful smile!" Matthew said with a smile.

Tran covered her mouth with her hand and hid her face behind her fangs. "th-thank you" she said shyly.

"Tran dear, we will have my usual along with a bottle of Champlain." Vladimir said.

"ok papa, I will be right back with that." Tran said as she walked away to put in the order.

"Your daughter is so nice, but why did she hide her face?" Canada asked confused.

"She is strange, she gets self conscious about her fangs."

"why?"

"no one knows. it's almost like she is embarrassed of her species."

"species?"

"you know, vampire." Vladimir said showing his fangs.

"oh...right"

After dinner Romania and Canada took a strole in the park while Transylvania finished her shift.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" asked Clara, one of Tran's coworkers and friends.

"I have a date tonight." She said as she pulled off her apron and grabbed her purse.

"oh? do tell~" replied Clara.

"Don't tell me she is going on a double date with "papa"" said Mari, one of the seaters.

"eww, gross. Im just going home to see Moldovia."

"ooooh~" both the girls cooed in union.

"oh shut up." Tran said as she left and ran home.


End file.
